Continue
by Scalytta
Summary: [verb. persist in an activity or process] Takasugi yang tetap ingin menghancurkan dunia, dan Gintoki yang tetap ingin menanggung beban dosa. / sequel-prequel from Resistance / a birthday fic for takanashi misaki / warning inside / mind to RnR?


_Stay  
[v. remain in the same place]_

* * *

.

Takasugi Shinsuke membuka mata.

Ah, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia tertidur di beranda. Mengusap kedua mata dengan punggung tangan demi menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk, Shinsuke merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahunya. Dia juga mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut dari arah halaman Souka Sonjuku.

"Shinsuke, akhirnya kaubangun juga. _Sensei_ pikir kau sedang berpura-pura mati seperti biasa." Suaranya begitu menenangkan bahkan dengan nada jenaka yang ditambahkan. Senyum itu lembut, membuat Shinsuke tepana melihatnya.

" _Sensei_?" Shinsuke memanggil. Seakan ada sebersit rasa tak percaya ketika melihat gurunya menunduk memerhatikan ekspresi bingung miliknya.

Tangan terjulur mantap, menawarkan tumpuan bagi Shinsuke kecil untuk meraihnya.

"Lihat, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggumu," ucapnya, masih dengan senyum dan suara menawan. Samar-samar, Shinsuke menangkap suara-suara berisik tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kesadarannya yang mulai terkumpul seluruhnya ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan fokus dari gurunya menuju pemandangan beberapa puluh meter di depan.

Dengan _background_ hamparan ladang hijau dan angin lembut yang berhembus, puluhan anak-anak tak berdosa berlarian dengan riang. Wajah mereka tak menunjukkan bahkan suatu dosa. Hanya senyum ceria dan aura bahagia yang kentara. Membuatnya terpana akan cuplikan anugrah di hadapannya.

"Oi, Takasugi! Ayo cepat kemari!" Bocah berambut lurus panjang diikat melambai dengan senyum hangat terpasang. Di sampingnya, bocah lain dengan surai silver keriting bersedekap dan menyeringai remeh.

"Heh, pantas saja pertumbuhanmu terhambat. Kerjaanmu hanya tidur begitu."

Menanggapi ejekan anak laki-laki bermata ikan mati dengan seruan, "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang yang bahkan selalu tidur ketika pelajaran berlangsung!" Shinsuke tanpa ragu meraih uluran tangan gurunya erat.

Berjalan berdampingan menuju rekan-rekan yang bahkan lebih terasa sebagai keluarga, Shinsuke tak ragu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan bahagia.

 _Ia ingin tetap berada di sini._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING :**

 **Spoiler Shogun Assasination and Rakuyou arc, PTSD, mencoba untuk tidak OOC, typo(s), GinTaka** _ **slash**_

 **A birthday fic for takanashi misaki**

 **.**

 **Merupakan prekuel-sekuel dari Resistance  
.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Oppose_

 _[v. disapprove of and attempt to prevent]_

* * *

 _._

Perang yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti membuat Takasugi memijat keningnya lelah. Hari ini, lagi-lagi ia harus menghadiri rapat untuk membahas serangan dan pertahanan berikutnya. Sebagai komandan dari Kihetai, ia harus bisa selalu tampil kuat tanpa cela. Tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan, apalagi ketidakwibawaan.

Tapi sungguh, Takasugi Shinsuke hanyalah remaja yang terlanjur mencicipi neraka dunia dengan suka rela. Demi menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan lebih berharga dari ayahnya sendiri, dari dirinya sendiri. Mulanya dia hampir menyerah, setiap hari merasakan teror luar biasa ketika tangan berkeringat dingin miliknya dipaksa untuk mengayunkan sebuah _katana_ ke makhluk hidup lain. Bau anyir darah, aroma busuk daging tak berbentuk, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengeluarkan isi perut ketika makan malam dan menyaksikan mimpi buruk tanpa jeda.

Dia hampir menyerah, hampir mundur dan pasrah. Namun menyaksikan remaja lain yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda darinya menatap datar lautan mayat di luar sana tanpa berkedip, berdiri tegak tanpa getar tak berguna dengan kilatan mata berbeda, seakan ia sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, seakan ini adalah kampung kelahirannya sendiri, membuatnya memunculkan tekad baru disertai sebuah pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

Sakata Gintoki melirik sekilas disertai seringai kecil. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran tak terucap rekan seperjuangannya, dia mengendikkan bahu seraya berkata santai, "Hanya kembali ke kehidupan yang lalu."

Sejauh pengetahuannya, remaja bersurai keunguan mengenal Gintoki sejak umur mereka bahkan belum mencapai dua digit. Dan selama itu, yang ia ketahui hanyalah Sakata Gintoki yang selalu bersama Shouyou- _sensei._ Bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Takasugi mengingat jelas jika mereka sudah bersama jauh sebelum itu.

Lalu, apa maksud dari perkataannya? Takasugi menolak untuk membayangkan skenario terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

.

Tepat tiga minggu setelah mengikuti peperangan, Takasugi Shinsuke dihantui mimpi buruk yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan, bukan tentang tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa basah oleh guyuran darah. Bukan juga soal posisi berdirinya yang entah kenapa berada di atas tumpukan mayat dengan mata kosong yang melotot ke arahnya. Mimpi ini berbeda, namun terus terulang.

Mimpi tentang Shouyou- _sensei_ yang gagal ia selamatkan.

Beranjak dari posisi baringnya, Takasugi membuka tenda usang tempat dirinya berlindung dari angin malam. Ingin menenangkan pikiran.

Jalanan gersang ia lewati tanpa tujuan. Langit malam hanya ditemani bulan tanpa bintang. Takasugi menikmati bunyi hewan-hewan nokturnal yang bernyanyi di antara hamparan tanah luas. Langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti tatkala manik cerahnya menangkap sesosok manusia terduduk di sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Instingnya hampir berteriak untuk menyuruhnya kembali dan mengambil _katana_ demi pertahanan diri. Namun ketika tatapannya berhasil merekam lebih jelas siapa laki-laki berpenampilan serba putih yang sibuk melamun menatap langit, refleks tubuhnya merileks.

"Oi, tumben kau mengabaikan waktu tidur. Biasanya saat rapat saja kau sibuk berkutat dengan mimpi," dia berucap sarkastis.

Sakata Gintoki menengok. Sekilas, Takasugi seperti menangkap kilat kekosongan di sana—yang kemudian hilang tergantikan tatapan malas menyebalkan secepat datangnya kilatan itu.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , kurang tidur membuat pertumbuhan tubuh terganggu, lho!"

"Brengsek kau!" menyumpah jengkel, Takasugi mengambil posisi nyaman di samping remaja berambut keriting.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Menikmati medan perang yang entah kenapa terasa begitu damai malam itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Gintoki tiba-tiba bertanya. Sepasang merah menyala miliknya memilih bertubrukan dengan coklat tanah di bawah sana.

"Kau sendiri?" bertanya balik, Takasugi mengikuti arah pandang Gintoki yang tengah memerhatikan kumpulan semut berbaris rapi.

"Aku bertanya duluan, bodoh."

Laki-laki bersurai lurus keunguan mengendikkan bahu. Memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Gintoki lagi, kini memilih mengganti dengan hal berbeda meski masih dalam satu topik.

"Bukan urusanmu," menutup mata sejenak, dihelanya napas panjang.

"Heeh~," Gintoki tersenyum mengejek. Tatapan ia alihkan tepat ke bulatan cerah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Mimpi tentang perang, yah?"

Skak mat, nyaris.

"Mungkin," jawabnya acuh. Tak berani mempertemukan dua pasang mata. Takasugi memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit kelam tanpa ribuan kemerlap benda luar angkasa.

"Mau aku ajari cara agar mimpi buruk itu hilang?" Gintoki bergerak sedikit. Membenarkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Cengiran ganjil terpasang di muka menyebalkan miliknya. Komandan Kihetai itu bergeming, tetap fokus pada layar hitam luas di atas.

"Sok tahu."

"Apa? Begini-begini aku sudah ahli, lho~."

"Ahli bermalas-malasan, ya ya. Aku percaya," Tangan ia gunakan untuk menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Berusaha menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi pandangan.

"Ahli mematikan perasaan maksudnya," kalimat itu diucapkan dalam bisikan tipis. Membuat Takasugi nyaris tak mendengar, sayangnya telinga kanannya sudah terlanjur merekam ucapan bernada serius Gintoki. Kepalanya refleks menoleh, namun belum sempat lehernya berputar sembilan puluh derajat dengan sempurna, sebuah tangan kokoh sudah terlebih dahulu menarik dagunya, membuat wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saling berhadapan.

Kemudian mempertemukan dua belah bibir dalam satu garis.

"Apa yang—mmph!"

Pagutan itu tak berlangsung lama. Selain karena berontak kasar Takasugi, Gintoki memang sudah melepas cengkeramannya di dagu sang pemimpin Kihetai.

"Bercanda," katanya menyeringai. Mengabaikan tarikan napas tersengal-sengal rekan seperjuangannya dan semburat merah dan tercetak jelas di pipi.

Remaja berambut silver beranjak. Tanpa ragu melangkah menuju ke tempatnya beristirahat. Bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oi! Sejak kapan menghilangkan mimpi buruk dilakukan dengan cara seperti itu?!" Takasugi bertanya lantang. Emosi jelas terpasang.

Sang _Shiroyasha_ berhenti sejenak, menunggu beberapa detik dalam diam. Tanpa membalikkan badannya yang masih memunggungi Takasugi, ia menjawab datar, menyerupai bisikan, "Sejak Shouyou- _sensei_ mencium keningku malam itu."

Luapan emosi yang barusan sempat mampir, pergi begitu saja. Digantikan dengan perasaan berkecamuk tak terdefinisi. Pada momen itu, entah kenapa Takasugi mengerti. Alasan-alasan di balik kelakuan semrawutnya. Kenapa Gintoki selalu tertidur ketika rapat berlangsung namun kantung mata betah menghiasi raut wajahnya. Kenapa malam ini Gintoki tidak memanfaatkan waktu beristirahat dengan bermalas-malasan seperti yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapan para pejuang yang lain. Kenapa tatapan itu begitu kosong ketika dia hanya sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

 _Remaja itu juga bermimpi buruk_. Dan mungkin, mimpinya jauh lebih parah dari Takasugi sampai-sampai ia takut untuk terlelap di malam hari.

Gintoki hampir kembali mengambil langkah pergi ketika sebuah suara lagi-lagi menyapa pendengarannya, "Oi!"

"Bisa ajarkan aku…. Untuk mengusir mimpi ini?" Suara itu ragu, nyaris bergetar. Namun tekad tetap terlihat di sana. Takasugi dan Gintoki sama-sama mengerti, ada rasa takut yang selalu menghantui. Yang mungkin tidak akan hilang sampai mereka berhasil menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka.

Malam itu, Takasugi tidak tidur dan memilih membagi kehangatan sementara dengan lelaki bergelar _Shiroyasha_ di dalam tenda miliknya.

Di tengah deru napas tak teratur dan suhu panas yang menyelimuti, ia membuat permintaan.

"Aku ingin membawa _sensei_ dan kembali seperti dulu."

Keluar dari perlindungan sementara dan meninggalkan Takasugi yang sibuk membereskan diri, Gintoki melangkah pergi menuju rekan perjuangan yang lain.

 _Ini perang. Apapun bisa terjadi, dan hal buruk lebih memiliki peluang._

.

* * *

 _Bear  
[v. endure (an ordeal or difficulty)]_

* * *

.

"Hentikan, Gintoki!"

Langkah gemetar diambil mantap. Berdiri di hadapan seorang pria berambut panjang yang berlutut terikat, diangkatnya pedang tinggi-tinggi.

Tatapannya _mati. Mati._

"Gintoki, h—hentikan, kumohon!"

Diabaikannya rintihan penuh permohonan laki-laki di belakangnya. Telinga ia tulikan, mata ia butakan, seluruh fungsi indra coba ia hentikan dan berusaha memusatkan segalanya pada cengkeraman erat di _katana_.

 _Perasaan coba ia matikan_.

" _Aku ahli mematikan perasaan, maksudnya,"_

Bohong.

Ribuan memori manis menghantam pikirannya bagai tsunami. Shouyou- _sensei_ yang menemukannya di antara tumpukan mayat orang dewasa, Shouyou- _sensei_ yang mengajarinya membaca, Shouyou- _sensei_ yang selalu menenangkan mimpi buruknya. Takasugi, Katsura, murid-murid Shouka Sonjuku, canda tawa riang, senyum tulus penuh makna.

 _Shouyou-_ sensei _menoleh dan_ _tersenyum._

Tidak!

"Terima kasih."

Tidak!

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 _Zrash_

.

Detik ketika dilihatnya kepala itu melayang ringan, Takasugi Shinsuke mendadak gelap mata.

"Gintokiiiiiiiiiiiii!" kakinya dengan paksa melangkah kasar. Mencoba menerjang laki-laki biadab yang berani-beraninya merenggut nyawa gurunya sendiri.

" _Berjanjilah padaku,"_

Pembohong!

Langkahnya makin mendekat, berhasil menarik paksa tali-tali sialan yang ditarik para penjaga untuk menahannya.

" _Jika aku mati,"_

Takasugi tak akan memaafkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, laki-laki itu akan dia hajar sampai tak terbentuk!

Namun kaki-kaki miliknya tiba-tiba terhenti, sebuah benda tajam menyerupai pisau meluncur lurus menembus mata kirinya. Membeku, Takasugi hanya dapat berbaring pasrah dan membuat para penjaga lain kembali menahan gerakannya.

" _Tolong jaga_ sensei _untukku."_

"Jangan menyia-siakan nyawa yang ditukarkan oleh gurumu."

 _Kenapa?_

Para penjaga mulai menarik paksa tubuhnya. Matanya terasa begitu perih, namun memori yang terlanjur terekam dalam ingatannya membuat hatinya lebih perih.

 _Kenapa kau memilihku?_

Katsura ikut ditarik, dipaksa untuk berdiri dan mengikuti mereka. Gintoki yang sedari tadi bergeming dari posisinya, kini mengangkat tangan dan mengusap wajah dengan cepat menggunakan kain lengannya. Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca melangkah mengikuti para anggota _Naraku_.

 _Kenapa kau menangis?_

.

* * *

 _Suffer  
[v. experience or be subjected to (something bad or unpleasant)]_

* * *

 _._

Takasugi tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelah malam itu. Satu hal yang pasti, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat tindakan brutal Sakata Gintoki. Laki-laki brengsek!

Ah, dia jadi ingat. Katsura bilang akhir-akhir ini Gintoki menghindari mereka bertiga.

Perang sudah usai, mereka sudah tak memiliki rekan pejuang selain diri mereka sendiri. Meski kedamaian mulai nampak, namun satu dua pasukan musuh masih saja kerap mendatangi tempat persembunyian mereka.

Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi mereka bertiga untuk meninggalkan tanah gersang ini dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman.

Dari kejauhan, Takasugi melihat Gintoki yang tengah menatap kosong sebuah gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Takasugi tak tahu, mungkin itu makam yang baru ia buat untuk rekan-rekan yang telah gugur dari medan perang. Ia hampir saja melangkah cuek untuk menjauhi pria itu ketika ditangkapnya siluet manusia lain yang siap dengan sebuah _katana_ tajam untuk ditebaskan ke kepala Gintoki.

"Bodoh!" Takasugi berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Tangan memegang gagang _katana_ dan menariknya keluar dari sarung. Dengan tangkas melompat dan menghunuskan senjatanya tepat melewati leher Gintoki dan sebagai gantinya menembus leher lawan.

Gintoki berdiri mematung, kesadaran seakan kembali ke raganya. Dengan ragu ia menoleh, mendapati darah mengucur deras dari mayat di belakangnya dan menciprat sampai ke tubuh.

Mendadak napasnya tercekat.

"Kau ini mau mati?!" Takasugi berteriak. Emosi campur perasaan khawatir tercetak jelas.

Namun Gintoki tak menanggapi. Dia sibuk menata pikiran dan tubuh agar mau menuruti kehendaknya.

 _Tenang, tenang, tenang._

Berjalan sempoyongan melewati Takasugi dan mencoba mengabaikan bayangan mayat bermandikan darah, Gintoki menggeleng kuat.

"Oi, mau kemana?" Takasugi kembali bertanya, kini dengan nada suara yang diturunkan.

Gintoki tetap diam tak menanggapi. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berlari dan bersembunyi dari tatapan menyelidik itu, dia berhasil mengeluarkan suara, "Aku mengantuk, Bakasugi."

Mantan pemimpin Kihetai hanya diam menatap punggung Gintoki yang makin menjauh.

 _Sejak kapan kau tidur di hutan, eh?_

.

Takasugi Shinsuke seharusnya sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Bukankah ini reaksi wajar? Harusnya ia diam saja membiarkan Gintoki muntah-muntah seraya terisak keras. Entahlah, jika Gintoki tahu dia mengikutinya sampai ke sini, pasti pria itu akan marah besar dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh dia tidak sok mencampuri urusan Gintoki.

Mengeluarkan isi perut yang bahkan hanya berisi asam sekali lagi, Gintoki merintih perih. Berhari-hari tidak memasukkan apapun ke organ pencernaannya membuat perutnya serasa diperas dari dalam ketika cairan menjijikkan memaksa menyeruak keluar. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia hampir tak mengenali sekeliling. Yang dilihatnya adalah medan perang penuh api dan tumpukan mayat berbau busuk. Tubuh tak bernyawa dengan leher berlubang akibat tusukan Takasugi kembali mampir di pikirannya. Kini, tangan rekan berambut ungu yang memegang _katana_ itu tergantikan oleh tangannya sendiri. Dengan erat ia sudah menggenggam dan menggeser kuat katananya sehingga kepala itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Lamat-lamat, rambut pendek korban hasil tebasan pedangnya berubah menjadi surai panjang lurus. Tubuh yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya berganti menjadi tubuh terikat yang berlutut.

Pupil matanya mengecil, napasnya sesak.

"Uhuk uhuk—ughh," kembali mengeluarkan isi perut dan terbatuk menyedihkan, Gintoki memegang kain di dadanya erat-erat. Kulitnya yang sejak awal memang pucat kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia tidak mengenakan _breast plate_ seperti biasa. Membuat kuku-kuku tajamnya menggores menembus ke dalam kulit. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk berpegangan pada salah satu batang kasar. Pemukaan telapaknya berdarah akibat goresan-goresan tak kentara.

Diambilnya sebuah pisau kecil dari balik pakaian. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menekan pisau itu agar menembus kulit pahanya, mengalirkan darah pekat. Mencoba memaksa untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Bibir ia gigit kuat demi meredam rasa perih yang diterima.

Rasa sakit itu sebagai jembatan baginya agar tetap bisa bertahan di dunia ini sedikit lebih lama.

Setelah napasnya kembali terasa normal, dicabutnya pisau tersebut kemudian melemparnya sembarangan. Air mata tanpa isakan mengalir deras dari sepasang kelopaknya. Mengambil oksigen dalam-dalam, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

"Maaf, maaf, maafmaafmaafmaaf—," racaunya bertubi-tubi. Samar-samar, isakan kecil mulai nampak di antara mantra pilu yang ia ucapkan.

"Maafkan aku yang gagal melindungimu, _sensei_."

.

Takasugi melangkah benci menjauhi pemandangan di hadapannya. Mata kirinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

.

* * *

 _Antagonize  
[v. cause (someone) to become hostile]_

* * *

 _._

Tadinya Takasugi Shinsuke menunggu saat-saat di mana Gintoki akan mengajaknya dan Zura untuk bergabung menghancurkan dunia.

Ia sudah siap, bahkan jika ia harus memusuhi seluruh dunia, demi membalaskan dendam terhadap gurunya, demi membalaskan kemarahan dan penderitaan Gintoki, demi menebus _rasa bersalahnya_ , ia rela.

Namun apa yang didapatnya hanyalah tatapan kosong Gintoki—yang kini sudah akrab terlihat—dan sebuah nada final yang dikumandangkan.

"Kita harus berpisah."

Katsura sudah jelas menolak keras. Bertanya mengapa mereka harus berpisah kalau bertiga saja bisa lebih mudah. Namun Gintoki tetap tak berpaling. Tetap bertahan dengan tatapan mati itu, tanpa sadar membuat dada Takasugi berdenyut nyeri.

"Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya membuka suara, yang hanya dibalas dengan hendikan bahu lawan bicaranya.

"Gintoki, apa kau yakin?" Katsura memasang raut khawatir. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Katsura yang masih bisa menjaga ketenangan dirinya, menjaga sifat aslinya dan tidak berpura-pura.

"Kalau takdir mengijinkan, kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

Tawa Takasugi meledak, "Hah! Sejak kapan kaupercaya pada takdir? Bukankah takdir selalu mempermainkan kita?" Nada itu sarat akan ejekan.

Gintoki hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian berbalik memunggungi kedua temannya.

"Terserah, aku pergi," ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh tanpa membawa apapun.

Katsura hendak memanggil, namun diurungkan niatnya.

Mantan pemimpin Kihetai hanya mendesis benci. Dasar pengecut! Jadi dia tidak berani menantang langit, hah?!

"Oi!" Tanpa aba-aba, Takasugi berjalan mendekat dan menarik tubuh Gintoki kuat, membuatnya tersentak kebelakang. Wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak sampai akhirnya ciuman kasar didaratkan di bibir keringnya. Saking kerasnya tubrukan yang terjadi, gigi mereka sampai bertabrakan. Takasugi Shinsuke mengabaikan rekan berambut panjang di belakangnya yang menatap kaget dan memilih mengulum bibir lawan mainnya.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menghancurkan dunia busuk yang telah merenggut _sensei_ dari kita," ucapnya sesaat setelah bibir mereka terpisah. Seringai kejam kini terpasang. Sangat tidak cocok jika disandingkan dengan wajah tampan Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Oi, jangan bertindak bodoh!" Gintoki berseru.

"Apa pedulimu?!" Menarik kerah baju Gintoki kasar kemudian menghempaskannya, Takasugi berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah tak punya apapun. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya menghancurkan semuanya, tanpa tersisa." Dia berucap, final.

 _Biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu menebus dosa ini._

.

* * *

 _Confront  
[v. meet (someone) face to face with hostile or argumentative intent]_

* * *

 _._

Ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah skenario yang direncanakan Takasugi sendiri, mereka memilih saling menghajar penuh kebencian pada masing-masing lawan. Meluapkan segala perasaan yang terpendam sepuluh tahun lamanya, mereka bertukar kata melalui setiap tebasan pedang yang diarahkan.

Semakin banyak tinju dan tebasan yang dilontarkan, semakin mengerti Takasugi pada arah pemikiran Gintoki. Lagi pula, bukankah mereka sama? Mereka yang membenci diri sendiri, namun lebih memilih ngeluapkan segalanya pada alternatif diri. Memilih untuk melukai diri dengan cara terkejam yang terbayangkan.

Karena pada dasarnya, mereka berdua memang bersalah.

Dua tubuh kokoh ambruk tak berdaya. Pandangan terhalang merah darah yang mengalir tidak hanya dari kepala. Masih berkeras kepala bangkit dan menyiksa diri, Takasugi menyaksikan Gintoki yang terlentang diam tak berkata.

" _Kenapa?"_ Pertanyaan tersebut kembali terucap. Entah sudah berapa kali satu kata itu selalu melintas di kepalanya bersamaan dengan kenangan-kenangan menjijikkan yang tak ingin ia ingat sama sekali.

Harusnya ia tetap menberi tatapan kebencian pada sosok menyedihkan di hadapannya. Harusnya ia berlari dan menerjang pria itu tanpa ampun sebagai pengganti kemarahannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Harusnya ia berteriak marah menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Takasugi atau lebih baik bunuh diri saja, tapi, entah kenapa, mendengar setiap kalimat yang diutarakan Gintoki, menyaksikan ketangguhan pria tersebut untuk menanggung beban yang bahkan bukan miliknya, membuat cuplikan-cuplikan film mini bergenre bahagia mengguyur ingatannya bagai seember air es segar.

"Aku akan melindungi jiwa dari muridnya, teman kami, Takasugi Shinsuke dari Shouka Sonjuku."

 _Ah, Shouka Sonjuku, eh?_

 _Ia merindukannya._

"Heh. Jadi, aku belum dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu?" Senyum lega terukir sempurna dari wajah bercucuran darah miliknya.

 _Shouyou-_ sensei _, bagaimana kabarmu?_

.

* * *

 _Weather  
[v. come safely through (a storm)]_

* * *

.

"Oi, Takasugi! Cepat sedikit! Hujan sebentar lagi turun, tahu!"

"Berisik! Ck, kenapa juga hujan harus turun di saat seperti ini?"

.

"Shinsuke, maaf, sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pergi berkeliling. Hujannya lebat sekali."

Mendesah kecewa, Shinsuke hanya mengangguk lemas, "Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Lain kali saja."

.

"Oi oi, aku kira orang cebol tidak bisa terkena flu."

"Sejak kapan ada teori seperti itu, hah? Dan siapa yang kau sebut cebol—uhuk uhuk!"

"Kalian, setidaknya berhentilah bertengkar ketika sama-sama sedang demam."

"Cih, hujan menyebalkan."

.

Setetes air jatuh menuruni pipinya perlahan. Lagi-lagi hujan, eh? Jujur saja Takasugi tidak pernah menyukai hujan. Hujan selalu membawa kesialan padanya. Hujan selalu membuat rambut keriting Gintoki terlihat semakin menyebalkan. Hujan membuat perasaannya berkecamuk menyaksikan makam berhias bunga sederhana milik Shouyou- _sensei_. Hujan selalu mengantarkannya pada mimpi buruk yang terulang.

Ia benci hujan. Ia ingin menghentikan hujan.

.

Takasugi Shinsuke membuka mata.

.

* * *

 _End._

* * *

 _._

 _Semua kata di dalam garis merupakan sinonim dari Resist, diambil dari judul fic saya yang berjudul **Resistance**. Setiap sinonim tentu tetap memiliki arti lain, dan sudah saya tambahkan apa saja artinya sesuai kebutuhan cerita._

 _Kelanjutan dari Resistance dimulai dari **Suffer**. Sedangkan cerita sebelumnya adalah sekuel._

 _._

 _._

 _A/N :_ Pffft, seriusan ini ngetik ngebut dari jam delapan tadi gegara seharian ga nemu insprasi. Eh, bukan gitu sih. tbh gegara ide fic ini kecampur sama ide fic buat ultah Takasugi QwQ

Anyway, TAKANASHI MISAKI-CHAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Semoga kebahagiaan turut menyertaimu.

Maaf ya, cuma bisa ngasih kado seretjeh ini. Mana pas nulis part akhir aku malah fangirlingan gegara certain someone lagi broadcast =w= jadi maklumi kalau datar-datar aja /sujud

.

.

Thanks buat kalian semua yang bersedia membaca fic ini~

 _Last but not least, mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)

.

 **Scalytta**


End file.
